


The Hell Ride

by AceSpade



Series: Stone-Cold Guardians [2]
Category: Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, I'm so sorry, M/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know what this is, no beta we die like men, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: A look into a day that Phoenix has while investigating a case.{Short fic, sorry.}
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Series: Stone-Cold Guardians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Hell Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally Phoenix + Mind Stone, and it's supposed to be after the meeting that took place in my other fanfic, but I'll make it a series I guess.
> 
> Also, this was really random so it doesn't take place during any canon date.

June 12th, 2029

"Why is there no blood around the body again, Detective?" Phoenix put the space between his thumb and index finger to his chin, resting his elbow on his other hand. It was a stance he picked up on after the whole.... _incident_. Representing his growing need for violence.

"Well, pal," Gumshoe looked down at the report he had been holding onto. "apparently the blood was cleaned out, though we don't know why."

"Ouch." He looked at the body. "And there were no traces left _anywhere_ _else_?"

"Nope, not a thing." Gumshoe handed Phoenix the report, then scratched the back of his head. "Prosecutor Gavin asked me the same thing, but he also said he found something. You might want to take a look at that, pal."

"Got it. Thanks, Gumshoe." Phoenix walked away from the scene, in search of the prosecutor in question.

It had been about 2 weeks and a half since the meeting, and Phoenix's cases piled up by the minute. Occasionally, they buzzed in over dimensional-comms, though Phoenix just called it his 'fancy earpiece', just to check in with him. Which, in all honesty, was kind of rude. He was capable of handling himself. Though his cases didn't make anything easier, they made him feel comfortable, even when talking to his 'other-dimension friends'. If they were even friends.

Phoenix turned a corner, aiming for the door of the building the prosecutors were in. He was thinking about how the blood just disappeared, though those thoughts came to a stop when he heard hissing from behind him.

"Athena, if Widget is malfunctioning-"

He froze once he saw the animal - beast would be more appropriate - in front of him. It looked like a deformed version of a dog, though he couldn't pinpoint what it actually was. A dog would have to do.

"Easy, little doggie." He put his hands up, backing up to the door. "Please, sit....?"

The dog merely tilted it's head, then got up onto it's back two paws and formed into something else. The amount of blood leaking onto the ground made Phoenix want to throw up, the iron-like smell filling the air around him.

"Mr. Wright! Run!"

He didn't have time to check who that was and, frankly enough, he didn't want to check. He dashed through the doors, apologizing to anyone he ran into on the way, until someone grabbed his wrist.

"Wright? Is something the matter?"

Phoenix let his tenseness fall as he sighed, turning to face Edgeworth in the face. Behind him happened to be both prosecutors Blackquill, Klavier and his two assistants Athena and Apollo.

"Not fine.... Not fine..." He repeated, catching his breath rather quickly. "There was a... thing. Happened out in the front, you don't want to check, trust me-"

He ducked when he felt the ceiling behind him fall. Then there was an unearthly sound, as if a monster had appeared. Without even turning. He grabbed Edgeworth's wrist and ran.

"Everyone split up! Meet at the crime scene!"

\----

Looking around the corner, he guided Edgeworth back to the original scene, where Blackquill and Athena were already waiting.

"Where's Apollo and Klavier?"

Athena looked away, Widget talking for her.

"Miss Wright?"

"Miss? I'm not-" He paused. "....Oh."

"They found her on the way." Blackquill explained. "She was caught between rubble. We offered to help, but the monster was right behind us, so we guided it away instead. Sometime after we got here, it lost interest in us."

"Sounds just like a video game." Athena commented. "Like this is the safe zone."

Phoenix looked around, making sure no one else was near them. "This isn't just a game; it's a war. Be ready, the hound and tyrant could come back and jump us at any moment."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure seem... educated on this topic. Would you like to explain?"

"No," Phoenix took in a deep breath. "I don't want to explain. I'll tell you something though, so listen closely."

Right at that moment, Apollo and Klavier ran at the carrying Trucy. Klavier tripped - Apollo cursed slightly at him -, flipped forward and now was facing upwards in the circle of people.

"We're here." He flashed a grin, then got up. "Ow, that's going to leave a mark for tomorrow."

"You were talking about something?" Apollo asked. Phoenix just rolled his eyes and continued.

"Only gonna tell you this once. We don't have the weapons to take down any of these, so if you see one, run. Swords won't do crap," He looked specifically at Blackquill. "we don't have the right guns to take them down, we don't have guns at all. Unless you can hijack one from a police officer's dead body, you better get your legs moving."

"What's a tyrant?" Athena asked. "You mentioned it before."

"That big human-like thing." Phoenix looked around again. "That's a tyrant, the other one is a hound. There's a proper name, but we'll stick with hound or dog for now. Apollo, how's my daughter?"

"Unconscious." Trucy replied. "I'm totally unconscious."

"Ouch. Guess I better bring her with me and Edgeworth, huh?"

"Awake!" Trucy sprung up. "I'm awake. And I can walk by myself."

Phoenix only smiled, before hearing a distant howling. He grabbed his locket. "Get ready to run. We need to find Gumshoe get out of here."

\----

The halls felt like a maze, and taking each step felt like another year taken from his life span. Why did this hall have to be so confusing? It wasn't like anyone really came here anyway. It was an empty museum, what did the architect expect?

Phoenix looked around, quickly reminding himself he wasn't alone. Though Edgeworth's company wasn't making him feel all the more better, as he was nearly shaking.

"Are you scared, Edgeworth?"

Miles regained his posture. "No, of course not. I was just trying to be cautious, what gave you the idea-"

Phoenix put his hands on Miles's cheeks, squishing them. "It's alright to be scared, y'know. I'm scared too, and I know more about this than anyone. Don't blame yourself for feeling natural human emotions, because it's really not helping my quaking nerves."

The other looked away, contemplating. "I apologize."

"Don't be sorry." Phoenix took his wrist again, and continued walking, forcing the other to walk beside him. "Just be human. Alright? I don't want to think I'm wandering around with a tyrant. That wouldn't be fun at all."

The walk became silent again, with Phoenix on full guard. Once the hallway had ended, there was a doorway, which didn't have any windows or doorknobs.

"This might be a one-way ticket, so if you're not going, leave the line." Phoenix said, looking at Miles. "Once you leave, the tickets will be sold out."

Miles nodded, and took Phoenix's hand into his instead of the other holding his wrist uncomfortably.

"The tickets are sold out then. We'll go in pairs anyway."

Phoenix laughed a little at the joke, then faced the door again. "You ready?"

"As ready as I could possibly be." He nodded. Phoenix took in a deep breath, then opened the door, only to be met with the distant smell of blood.

\----

He woke up in a cold sweat, trying to calm himself while quickly darting his blurred vision around the room. He could make out a few things, such as the shelf, front door and the couch he was on. Some people were in the room - he should be more concerned about that - but other than that he couldn't see. Though he could feel free tears falling from his cheeks onto his hands and arms.

"Mr. Wright? Hey." Someone to his right gently grabbed his hand, and he shakily looked over at who had taken his poor hand hostage. The figure was hard to see, but the yellow blur made him believe it to be Athena, as the voice also matched.

"Calm down, Mr. Wright. Focus on me." She guided him. His breathing became calmer, more controlled, and eventually he just sighed, putting one hand to his face.

"I'm sorry, were you two doing something?" He could only see her and the figure behind her, which was red, so it should have been Apollo. "I'm really sorry, I should've gone home-"

"No, it's not your fault." Athena reassured him. "You passed out after working on some paperwork, though it wasn't your regular cases. That aside, are you feeling alright? You had a nightmare."

A nightmare, right. That wasn't anywhere _close_ to a nightmare. Whatever that hell ride was shook him to the core, he wasn't going to get over that anytime soon.

"Yeah. Yeah, no, I'm fine, don't worry. I'll just..." His locket was still on him, and he instinctively reached and grabbed it. "I'm going to take a call real quick, call me back in if you need me."

And with that, without another word, Phoenix got up, made the detour to his desk to grab his earpiece, and went outside to take the call.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Stark? Yeah uh, I don't really uh-... I don't think putting me with the stone is a good idea anymore. I uh... Yeah. A nightmare. Is that normal? ....Alright. I'll be there uh... tomorrow? I guess, yeah. Thanks, I'll, uh, I'll talk about it tomorrow. ...Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for asking. Bye."


End file.
